Not So Scary
by barefootwits
Summary: The boys decide to watch a scary movie on their Thursday movie night, and Logan hates them. But he sort of really loves Kendall. Kogan slash!


AN: I've been reading a lot of BTR slash lately and I've watched it since it aired and have BTA on my ipod. I adore these boys. And immediately, and admittedly, because I realized how easy they could be paired togther. And Kogan is my favourite. So that's what this is. I hope everyone enjoys it. Con-crit and praise is appreciated!! Please review if you read and have the time. It always means a lot. =)

And also, I really did not want to make Logan the least bit clingy and needy and cliche. I hope that I didn't. I just know how I react to anything I'm scared of, and how anyone would, really, and that's all he's going through. Logan's speedy little soliloquy was supposed to be all bunched together, too, but there was a malfunction and it had to be written with dashes as it is. (Which is lame, but oh well.)

* * *

No matter how logical he was, how easy it was to convince James his hair was not falling out from using too much shampoo, how quickly he could come up with strategies for hockey even in the middle of a game, or even how simple it was for him to explain to all the press that being gay was not anything bad and that the world of homophobics had already lost, that he was gay and would always be, Logan would also always be terrified when the boys rented a scary movie for their Thursday movie nights. It didn't matter how unrealistic it was, or how the people in it died, or that he could leave the room at any time. He dreaded them.

When Carlos and Kendall brought back the latest, scariest film they had spotted, he frowned at them severely and ducked behind a pillow on the sofa.

Kendall strolled over and collapsed down next to him, ruffling his short, super-soft hair and passing him a whole shopping bag of his favourite candies. Logan breathed in a big breath and huffed, taking it grudgingly.

When Carlos had ripped James away from his mirror and they had all settled into the sofa with the movie starting, Logan slid down until his head was almost level with his knees and he stared up at the ceiling until Kendall leaned over and looked down into his vision.

"Oh, come on Logan. You know it's fake," he tried. It was only the millionth time. But he also reached down and took Logan's hand, and though that wasn't a first, it was exactly what Logan needed.

He shifted and pulled his legs up onto the cusions beside him, curling up and resting his head down beside Kendall's leg, still holding onto his friend's hand. A candybar was passed to him and he used his other hand and his teeth to unwrap it and munch it away, concentrating on how delicious it was instead of the movie. But that only lasted as long as candybars generally last, and Logan was finally brought to the point of squeezing his eyes shut.

Then a gunshot from the surround-sound made him jump and let out a small whimper, and he immediately pulled into himself and let go of Kendall's hand, and when he heard one of his friends - James? - wonder if he was ok, Logan slid off the sofa and quickly went to his room, without a single word.

He didn't expect anyone to follow him, but there was a tap on his door and then his bed dipped a moment later and arms wrapped around him.

Logan felt pathetic. He had never walked out of the room during one of those movies, no matter how much he hated it, no matter how bothered it made him. He knew his friends didn't mind, but it irritated him. And he felt childish, and unlike himself, and typical, and it was just worse, so it made him burrow into whoever was there, and he grumbled into that friend's shoulder.

"Didn'meantowalkoutand, damnit. I-feel-like-the-biggest-loser-there-could-possibly-be. How-come-I-can-do-stuff-like-come-out-to-the-world-and-be-famous-and-leave-and-drop-everthing-to-come-here-with-you-and-make-a-dream-come-true-but-I-can't-sit-through-a-stupid-movie-that-has-nothing-to-do-with-anything?"

"Uh, what, Logan?"

It came out too fast and so muffled that Kendall sounded really scared when he asked Logan again what he'd said. And Logan felt more like a jerk. He just pressed his face against Kendall's shoulder more, blocking out everything sensory, and shook his head fiercely.

And all Kendall did was whisper, "It's ok, Logie." And gave him a little squeeze.

And Logan just lifted his head and sighed and looked at Kendall with sort of a pout and sighed again. "I love you, Kendall," he said quietly.

Kendall smiled at him gently. "Love you too, Logan."

"No, I-"

"Shh." Kendall covered Logan's mouth. "I know how you meant it."

And he leaned over and kissed Logan. It was that simple. Logical, really.

And Logan nestled himself into Kendall's arms. "Will you stay here tonight?"

"Well, James and Carlos-"

"There are monsters under my bed."

Kendall laughed even at the look on Logan's face that showed he completely maybe wasn't kidding.


End file.
